


Реакция замещения

by Alma_Feurige, Tanka_Moreva



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M, Psychological Drama, Science
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_Feurige/pseuds/Alma_Feurige, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В лабораторию Уолтера Уайта, одного из профессоров Калтеха, приходит новый сотрудник.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Breaking Bad 2015.

Профессор Уайт никак не мог остановиться. Каждое слово било наотмашь. И руки чесались дать сдачи.

— Не понимаю, как вообще тебя допустили к колбам. И дали бакалавра. Мартышка в лаборатории и то полезней.

На мартышке Джесси не выдержал и бросился на профессора.

Полгода назад работа под руководством профессора Уайта казалась заманчивой перспективой. В Пасадене лаборатория пользовалась уважением: туда брали не всех, работать приходилось много и тяжело, но это окупалось сторицей. Злопыхатели, конечно, называли их сумасшедшими перфекционистами и самоубийцами, но где эти злопыхатели, и где бывшие ученики профессора. Публикации в журналах, докторская, интересные исследования, которые несомненно шли на пользу человечеству в борьбе с раком — все было прекрасно, кроме Уолтера Уайта.

Он сразу взъелся на Джесси. Он прикапывался к каждому чиху. Никаких импровизаций, жесткий регламент — словно Джесси был рабом, а профессор Уайт надсмотрщиком.

Как и сегодня.

Джесси принес распечатку, чтобы доказать: задуманные им реакции пройдут.

Профессор Уайт взглянул мельком.

— У тебя ничего не получится.

— Я использую платиновый комплекс, а если не пойдет с платиной, то иридиевый... — попытался объяснить Джесси.

— У тебя будут проблемы со стерикой. Молекула катализатора слишком огромная, она не сможет даже подойти к молекуле субстрата.

— Но я моделировал все на компьютере, в Gaussian.

Мистер Уайт усмехнулся.

— Компьютер? Полная ерунда. Химик должен сразу чувствовать реакционноспособность веществ.

— В прошлый раз на семинаре мне тоже сказали, что моя идея не сработает, а у меня все прошло.

— Прошло, не спорю, с низкими выходами. Верно? И где собираешься публиковать статью? В «Tetrahedron Letters»? Или может в журнале Индийского химического общества?

— Вообще-то в «Org. Lett».

— Откуда тебя пошлют подальше с такими выходами.

— А вот и не пошлют. Реакция новая.

— Реакция не совсем новая, и видно, что ты не старался. Выход в семьдесят пять процентов!

— Это не так...

— Да мне было бы стыдно такое писать. Не понимаю, как вообще тебя допустили к колбам...

***

Джесси никогда не думал, что завалит руководителя на пол и усядется сверху. Он никогда не любил драться и старался не доводить дело до мордобоя. Но профессор Уайт будил в нем первобытные инстинкты. Каждая усмешка, каждая шпилька, каждое выражение о его Джессиной тупости — требовало хорошенько приложить кулаком, разбить это высокомерное выражение лица, стереть в кровь эту усмешку.

Один глаз профессора Уайта заплыл, с носа капала кровь, и во рту Джесси тоже мог ее видеть.  
Профессор Уайт захрипел, задыхаясь, и Джесси осознал, что одной рукой сжимает его шею. Он разжал пальцы, и профессор Уайт глубоко вздохнул.

Джесси перекатился на пол.

Они долго молчали, лежа на полу и касаясь друг друга плечами. Пока профессор Уайт не поднялся. Он достал из холодильника бутылку с водой и приложил к глазу.

Паршиво. Джесси нехотя поднялся. Говорить ничего не хотелось. И что он мог сказать? Извините, профессор Уайт? За то, что вы такой мудак?

Он схватил с подоконника пачку сигарет и телефон, который стоял на зарядке. Зарядку сунул в сумку, а сигареты и телефон в свои широченные карманы. В сумку запихнул блокнот, распечатки и ноутбук. Из тумбочки достал желтую чашку для кофе. Остальное не важно.

Вряд ли профессор Уайт оставит его в лаборатории. И лучше уйти самому.

— Ты куда? — поинтересовался профессор Уайт нейтральным тоном, будто ничего и не случилось.

— Ну, типа... разве вы меня оставите? Несмотря на такие разногласия?

— Не такие уж у нас и разногласия.

Профессор Уайт убрал бутылку от лица.

— Зачем вам мартышка в лаборатории?

— Не так скучно.

Джесси сдержал порыв швырнуть в это ненавистное лицо колбу с кислотой.

— Говнюк! Найди себе другую игрушку! — огрызнулся он и пихнул локтем профессора, освобождая себе проход к двери.

Но уйти не получилось — профессор Уайт поймал его за рукав безразмерной толстовки.

— Ты хорош, Джесси, — практически в затылок произнес профессор Уайт, отпуская его пальцами, но привязывая словами. — Почти такой же, как и я. И реакция может получиться.

Джесси замер. Профессор Уайт нечасто кого-то хвалил. Например, Гейл Боттикер, неплохой химик, доцент, обожал профессора Уайта, относился как к кумиру, подарил установку идеального кофе, посвятил свою статью. Но профессору Уайту ничего не помешало смешать с грязью новую работу Боттикера.

— Почему вы... тогда такой... мудак? — Джесси осторожно повернулся.

— Почему?

Мистер Уайт снял очки, протер платком.

— Это трудно объяснить.

— Попытайтесь, если, действительно, хотите меня оставить.

— Хорошо, Джесси.

Профессор Уайт шагнул к нему. И Джесси почувствовал вкус железа во рту. Потому что профессор Уайт его поцеловал. Сумка соскользнула с плеча и громко стукнулась об пол. Не веря своим ощущениям, Джесси замер и не сразу оттолкнул профессора.

— Что это значит?

Голос от возмущения зазвенел, и Джесси слышал его будто бы со стороны.

— Я проснулся.

— Проснулся?! Вы... вы взяли меня в лабораторию, потому что типа запали на меня?

Джесси схватил свою сумку и рванул было вон, но Уолт снова вцепился в него, удерживая за плечо.

— Дурак, — тряханул он его. — Я беру к себе людей, не считаясь со своими симпатиями и антипатиями. Я беру тех, кто уважает химию. Кто готов работать.

— Угу. И ко мне цепляетесь, потому что запали?

— Нет же! Потому что ты можешь большее! Именно ты.

— Правда?

Джесси хотел спросить с усмешкой, но голос выдал его.

Он хотел такого признания все эти полгода. И даже раньше. Он мечтал и не надеялся.

Лицо профессора Уайта смягчилось. Он перестал казаться высокомерным ублюдком, а стал обычным человеком.

— Иди работать, Джесси, — произнес он мягко. И оставил его одного в лаборатории.


	2. Chapter 2

О поцелуе больше ничего не напоминало, и Джесси уговорил себя, что ему почудилось. Профессор Уайт временами снисходил до простых смертных и даже дал несколько дельных советов. Джесси погрузился в работу и очнулся только в Хэллоуин. Джейн Марголис — она работала в лаборатории уже второй год и публиковалась в хороших журналах — оторвала его от микроскопа.

— Пошли, развеемся.

Если бы Джесси все эти месяцы не проводил в лаборатории по пятнадцать часов в сутки, он бы приударил за ней. Но сил не оставалось. Только добраться до дома, поесть, пихнуть посуду в раковину и завалиться спать.

— Профессор не оценит твои пятнадцать часов в сутки.

— Он оценит статью.

— Ничего подобного. У меня до хрена статей. И все равно проф считает, что я не готова к защите.

На улице Джейн достала пачку сигарет, вытянула сигарету, безрезультатно похлопала по карманам джинсов. Джесси ничего не оставалось, как достать зажигалку, щелкнуть колесиком, высекая пламя, и ждать, пока она прикурит. Сам он пытался бросить и держался уже целых два месяца.

Она затянулась и пока выдыхала, окинула его насмешливым взглядом. Джесси смущенно почесал макушку.

— А до хрена — это сколько? — спросил он, чтобы переключить ее со своей персоны снова на профессора.

— Двенадцать. И от меня требуют тринадцатую.

— Ёпт…

Джесси понял, что влюбился. Двенадцать статей. Обалдеть можно.

— Ты живешь в лаборатории что ль?

— Типа того. Но мне немного надоело. И, знаешь, не бери пример с меня.

Джесси как раз хотелось обратного, но ему хватило ума промолчать.

— Будем веселиться всю ночь! — Джейн стряхнула пепел в урну. — И в лабораторию вернемся завтра, не раньше обеда. Пусть подавится.

Ну, конечно, в обед — это слишком, а вот прийти попозже, например, в девять можно позволить себе разок.

— И чем мы будем заниматься?

Джейн нарочито выдохнула дым ему в лицо. В животе сладко потянуло, и на какое время Джесси забыл о химии.

А утром пришла расплата в лице профессора Уайта.

— Ты уже четыре месяца возишься с этой реакцией, и у тебя нет рукописи для «Angewandte»? Или хотя бы для «JACS»?

Джейн с журналом и пробирками ободряюще ему улыбнулась, а вот остальные предпочли сделать вид, что ничего не слышат и очень заняты.

— Я уже отправил статеечку в «Org. Lett» и это тоже круто. А в «JACS» пойдет следующая статья.

— И какая, позволь тебя спросить? У тебя мало оригинальных идей. Иридиевые комплексы? Их испытывает группа Накамуры. И если ты не хочешь, чтобы узкоглазые тебя опередили и тиснули первыми статью в реально крутой журнал, ты должен больше работать, а не ходить по вечеринкам. Хочешь развлекаться? Тогда ты ошибся с профессией.

Группа Накамуры раздражала Джесси до чертиков. Он опережал их на один шаг, но один против пятерых постдоков — что он мог сделать? А профессор не давал ему помощников.

— Профессор, — за Джесси решила заступиться Джейн, — одна вечеринка не даст преимущества японцам.

— Полагаю, это твоя идея с вечеринкой? И что ты праздновала, а? Неужели у тебя получился синтез гипполакнина?

— Десять этапов.

— Да неужели? Не это ты мне говорила неделю назад? Десять этапов прошли успешно, профессор Уайт. Одиннадцатый уже почти готов. И где результат?

— Одиннадцатый не работает, — неохотно призналась Джейн.

— Вот как? Всего сколько этапов? Двадцать? Природное соединение. И не получается? Не зря я не выпускаю тебя на постдок. Ты не готова, если не можешь справиться с чертовым катализом. Но вечеринки, конечно, важнее.

У Джейн повлажнели глаза, задрожали губы и руки. Она отвернулась, чтобы никто не видел слез, и опрокинула подставку с колбой, разливая вещество.

Джесси раздвоился. Он понимал, что профессор Уайт прав, и понимал, что к Джейн он несправедлив. Одно слово — говнюк.

— А почему ты еще не на рабочем месте? — повернулся к нему профессор Уайт, и Джесси сдунуло ветром.

Через час он окунулся в свою работу, прерываясь несколько раз за день: лаборант, Тощий Пит, сунул ему кусок пиццы, да пару раз он сходил с Джейн на перекур, поддержать ее. К вечеру Джесси не выдержал и купил пачку себе. Речь профессора Уайта подействовала, из лаборатории люди расходились неохотно, но в полночь оставались только Джейн и Джесси. Когда глаза стало резать так, будто в них насыпали песка, а от сигарет во рту тянуло кислым, и он почти вырубился над установкой, Джесси понял — пора домой.

— Ты остаешься? — спросил он Джейн.

Она внимательно проверяла журнал, заложив карандаш за ухо.

— Угу. Заново пробую реакцию, и она снова не идет.

— Завтра на свежую голову — попробуешь еще. Пошли.

— А если не получится? — Джейн отбросила журнал. — А если я, правда, занимаю не свое место?

— Ты-то? Даже не думай. И не слушай этого старого пердуна. Сколько ему? Полтинник? Наверняка у него шалит желудок и жена посадила его диету и клизму, отлучив от кровати. Вот он и срывается на нас. Потом… что тебя держит? Тебя возьмут в любую лабораторию.

Джейн грустно улыбнулась. И Джесси подумал, что профессор Уайт из вредности может написать такую характеристику, что бывшего подчиненного никуда не возьмут.

— А ты почему здесь?

— Крутой шанс. Хочу защититься, — Джесси широко зевнул.

Джейн кивнула.

— Иди домой. Я еще посижу. Все равно спать не могу.

Джесси на прощанье пожал ей узкую ладошку, и ушел.

Джейн нашла уборщица. Казалось, будто она спала за своим столом. Судмедэксперты выявили отравление хлороформом. Лабораторный журнал показал, что она делала хроматографию рядом с открытой канистрой. И почему-то отключила вытяжку. Несчастный случай.


	3. Chapter 3

Сигарету Джесси сунул Тощий Пит, пока они ждали, когда их пустят в лабораторию. Говорили, что удалось получить данные с камеры на автостоянке — оттуда хорошо просматривался корпус лаборатории. Говорили, что после Джесси в лабораторию заходил профессор Уайт, и Джейн несколько раз за ночь выходила покурить. А потом, видимо, уснула и надышалась парами хлороформа.

За вещами Джейн — блокнотами с формулами и рисунками на полях, кружкой с остатками кофе и сумкой — заехал отец. Про Джейн забыли быстро, будто она никогда не работала в лаборатории. Только у Джесси не шел с головы несчастный случай. Они не встречались, он не любил ее, но короткое знакомство и такая нелепая смерть не давали покоя. Порой Джесси думал, что бы изменилось, если бы он остался в ту ночь с Джейн. Он бы не дал ей закрыть вытяжку? Или заснул за своим столом и не проснулся вместе с ней?

Из рук колбы не валились, но некоторое время Джесси работал вяло, витая мыслями далеко от лаборатории. И тогда-то за него взялся профессор Уайт.

— Джесси, как ты? Справляешься? Как твои иридиевые комплексы?

— Движутся… дописываю статью.

Джесси понимал, что упускает время, но он словно выдохся. Не за горами маячила защита и поиск места для постдока, статья с реакцией отнимали массу времени, а еще в этом семестре ему назначили вести лабораторные занятия у первокурсников — день на подготовку, день на занятие вылетали в трубу. Из семи дней у него оставалось только пять. И он не успевал.

— Ты не хочешь взять проект, над которым работала мисс Марголис?

— Тот, который вам заказал филиал «Мадригала»?

Проект был очень щедро оплачиваемый. Но половину забирал Калтех, остальное — профессор. Доставалось ли что-то Джейн? Хороший вопрос. Вряд ли, если только крохи. Зато она тратила всё время и силы на этот проект. В ущерб своей диссертации.

— Нужно правильно расставлять приоритеты, Джесси.

— Мой приоритет — статья и постдок, профессор Уайт.

— Да, я понимаю, что через два месяца ты должен сделать рукопись в «JACS». Но этот проект тоже нужно сделать и прямо сейчас.

— Я и так торчу здесь по тринадцать часов, мне что принести сюда матрас и спать на полу? — взорвался Джесси.

— Я тебя не видел в эту среду.

— Потому что я сидел с балбесами-студентами на практикуме!

— У тебя есть выходные.

— Субботу я провел здесь.

— Воскресенье?

— Мне нужно подготовиться к лабораторной.

— Давай посмотрим твое расписание. Что-то ты делаешь явно не оптимально. Не хочешь почитать про тайм-менеджмент?

Джесси схватил со стола степлер и запустил им в профессора. Профессор Уайт пригнулся, а степлер ударился об стенку, отскочил и упал аккуратно в проход, не задев ничего.

— Проверь свое расписание, засранец, и назначь мне уже руководителя! У всех есть руководители, только я, блин, сирота!

— А чем плох я? — спросил профессор Уайт, и гнев Джесси погас.

— Вы? Напрямую? С чего мне такая честь?

— Я же говорил, Джесси, ты способный. Когда-нибудь я передам эту лабораторию тебе. Если смогу доверять. Я же смогу, Джесси? Ты же не подведешь меня с проектом «Мадригала»?

И Джесси, понимая, что это глупая разводка, все равно кивнул.


	4. Chapter 4

Два месяца спустя, конечно, Джесси не смог сдать рукопись в «JACS», потому что она готова была лишь на две трети. Работа выжимала все соки, и когда оставалось время на диссертацию, он ощущал себя пустым и вялым.

Тем не менее, Джесси был рад, что профессор загрузил его работой. Много работы отбивали разные мысли, про самоубийство Джейн, про мудачество профессора Уайта, про недовольство родителей, которые до сих пор надеялись, что старший сын бросит маяться ерундой и вернется на экономический факультет, откуда сбежал, не вытерпев и недели.

Джесси терпел до научной конференции на Восточном побережье. Куда от Калтеха отправляли большую делегацию профессоров и постдоков утереть нос МИИТу. Профессор Уайт взял Джесси. Они приехали в прекрасный солнечный день в отличный отель. Где всем достались хорошие номера. А Джесси дали клетушку в подвале.

— Ты не доволен? — за завтраком спросил профессор Уайт. — Нам урезали расходы, а я не хотел, чтобы ты жил в другом отеле…

— Блин, так это вам надо сказать спасибо, что у меня нет окон? Гребаный отель. Да я лучше бы поселился в хижине рыбака, чем в этих пяти звездах.

— Подумаешь, нет окон.

— В моей комнате едва помещается узкая кровать и шкаф. А если встану на кровать, то рукой смогу дотянуться до потолка.

— Ты же там только спишь…

— Это тюремная камера, а не номер в отеле.

— Не преувеличивай.

— Поменяемся?

Джесси понимал, что зарывается, но не мог терпеть этот снисходительный тон. Так разговаривают с детьми или больными. А он ни то, ни другое.

— Я тебя хотел познакомить с нашим заказчиком, мистером Фрингом. Он доволен сотрудничеством, вероятно следующий проект тоже даст нам.

— У него нет своих химиков?

— Есть, конечно, но мы надежней.

— Лучше скажите дешевле.

Считалось, что R&D-отделы в фармкомпаниях — это сжигание денег. Надо платить за исследования, за химикалии, за помещение, в конце концов, за свет и воду. Ученым же можно заплатить меньше: по коммунальным счетам платит университет и частные фонды. Не нужно платить налоги на зарплату, за соцпакет. Только за результат.

— Не сказал бы, что дешевле. Чем эти ребята отличаются от настоящих ученых? Им нужно быстрее, им не интересно исследовать, не интересно изучать. Им только нужно получить вещество А в срок Б. А за сроки платят, Джесси.

Еще как платят. Диссертацией. Комнатой без окон в подвале.  
Или жизнью, как Джейн.

Ради чего?

Джесси сжал кулаки, рассматривая костяшки.

Зачем он крутится, как белка в колесе? Чтобы профессор Уайт взял его на конференцию? Никакое открытие на промышленных проектах Джесси не сделает. Патент уйдет чужим людям, сам он ничего не получит. Тогда зачем? Чтобы лет через пять-шесть-десять за него дрались лучшие компании? А ему надо, чтобы за него дрались? Ему нужна мировая известность?


	5. Chapter 5

Ровно год спустя, как Джесси появился в лаборатории, он заявил профессору, что уходит.

— Я тебе не позволю, — отрезал профессор Уайт. — Мы закончили с глупостями? Возвращайся к работе.

— Вас никто и не спрашивает. И я не ваш раб. И вы меня не удержите. Разве что прикуете к батарее наручниками.

Профессор Уайт усмехнулся.

— Что ж, иди. Иди, неблагодарный сукин сын. Я вкладывался в тебя, и ты вот так предаешь меня?

— Вы вкладывали? Да я пахал у вас день и ночь, хуже нелегалов на сезонных работах.

— Не преувеличивай. Ты получил хороший опыт. Ты напечатал пять статей. Пять. Сам. В журналах с высоким Impact-фактором. Это очень хороший результат. И теперь ты все хочешь пустить псу под хвост?

— Я хочу быть человеком, а не лабораторной крысой!

— А, ну да, я и забыл, что к таким как ты, нужен особый подход. Хвалить и сдувать пылинки. Иначе расклеишься и открутишь канистру с хлороформом…

Джесси зарычал и ринулся на профессора, сбивая его ног. Профессор Уайт двинул в ответ его коленкой по яйцам, ощутимо — Джесси даже отпустил руки, которыми душил своего мучителя. После двух ударов по левой скуле, Джесси смог вывернуться и оказаться сверху.

— Тебя заводит это, сукин сын? — Джесси размахнулся и двинул кулаком по носу, стирая мерзкую улыбку профессора Уайта. — Тебе нравится доводить всех до предела? Гитлер! А может ты хочешь, чтобы кто-нибудь выбил из тебя всю дурь? Или тебе хочется что-то с перчиком?

Джесси пнул его коленом в промежность.

— Джесси, — вся спесь слетела с этого мудака, — не надо, не уходи. Без тебя все развалится. И потом, куда ты собрался? Кого выбрал своим научником?

Джесси встал. И долго колебался, подать ли руку профессору. Но не подал. Профессору пришлось подниматься самому, хватаясь за стул. Очки целые, слава богу, а вот нос разбит. Интересно, что он сочинит? Подрался со своим докторантом? Споткнулся и упал?

— Неужели Гейл согласился взять тебя? Это катастрофа. Ты не защитишься с ним, это путь в тупик, опомнись.

— А разве вы дадите мне защититься, если я уйду от вас? То-то же. Я наивный, но не дурак. И ухожу я от вас совсем, понимаете. Из науки в индустрию.

— В индустрию? — профессор рухнул на стул. — Ты зарываешь свой талант в землю. Мы с тобой столько сделали! И столько сделаем. Хороший постдок. Хочешь доплату? Получишь. Хоть половину моей суммы от проектов. Отпуск? Хочешь отпуск? Сто десять часов в семестр?

— Нет. В «Мадригале» мне уже пообещали нормальный график работы и нормальный оклад.

— А как же диссертация?

Джесси пожал плечами:

— Подумаю о ней через год. И вряд ли в Калтехе, пока вы здесь.

— Джесси, я не буду тебя заваливать, тебе нечего опасаться…

Джесси подошел к двери. Открыл ее. И стоя на пороге, произнес вместо прощания:

— Я рад, что попал к вам, а не к Элиасу Кори. Да, он нобелевский лауреат, но у него трое покончили с собой. Вам есть куда стремиться.

И аккуратно закрыл дверь за собой.


End file.
